Heavy Heart
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Hellboy is having trouble with Liz, in reaction, Abe gets punished. This does not mean that it is Non Con. It is not rape either. You can take it that way, but it’s not.


Title: Heavy Heart

Chapters: One shot.

Pairings: Abe/ Hellboy

Rated: R. Extreme R…

Summary: Hellboy is having trouble with Liz, in reaction, Abe gets punished. This does not mean that it is Non Con. It is not rape either. You can take it that way, but it's not.

A/N: This story is a yaoi, do not attempt to be angered. If you don't like it, then don't read. I probably wouldn't care anyway.

Request/Challenge: Ummmmmm….this was a challenge issued under terms of agreement for both the other writer and I. D.D.Darkwriter, requested at 13/879 L. Offer accepted. Enjoy…

I jumped a little as a door slammed. The way the noise vibrated off of the building, and down the hall to my own room, was strong, and anger filled.

I looked over to my door, to watch the Roman clock shake slightly, as if about to fall.

My sigh seemed to fill the room. I gave a small shutter as well. H.B. was always fighting with Liz. It seemed that they were always fighting, as if they enjoyed it almost.

I also couldn't help but lay down my book. It had already been two hours out of my tank.

I headed over to the ladder and slowly took my shirt off. I swung my legs over to the tank, then I dropped down into the water. The water rushed around my body with a swift pace. I could feel bubbles dancing all over my body. My eyes closed as I tried to take in the breath of clean water and air.

I then let my body go limp. There was something about being in the tank, unable to hear or smell anything from the outside world. I then felt my hand start to touch the tank wall.

I gazed over at it, and a fear covered my body.

Hellboy was standing there, looking in at me.

As I saw him glaring in, I had become startled. I ended up banging my head up, and hitting it against another tank wall.

I slid my hand up to my head, and then looked back at Red.

He gave me a sorry look, and then muttered the words, 'I'm sorry.'

I then drifted to the top as he began to climb up the ladder to the top of my tank.

"What is it, H.B.?" I asked, a little concerned for him. He often only came to my room when he wanted to talk, or to ask for help on a case.

"Ah, you know Liz…" He leaned over the tank before he threw his hand in the air to wave her image out of his head.

"Did you guys have another fight?" I asked. I tried my best to treat the situation as if I had no clue that it had gone on. My best thought was that Red had no clue that I already knew.

The man gave a small smile, "Yeah." He said to me.

I tilted my head and gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry…Was it serious?"

"I guess. I want to go to the movies, on a date. She said 'no' because she thought it would be a little too distracting. " His voice sounded sad and a little more dumbfounded then he perhaps wanted to show.

"I can see that you are very crest fallen about this…" I said to him. I gave him a very sympathetic look as his eyes wondered to look in other areas of my room.

"Jesus Abe! I'm just so pissed that she keeps doing this to me." He gave a loud sigh as he dipped his hand into my tank.

"I would say that you're in a real dilemma." I said lowly to him.

The water seemed to warm slightly as Red kept his hand in the tank.

I smiled a little at the small warmth. No one had ever been in the tank with me before. I was always alone.

"Hey, you don't look so happy." Red's voice was gruff, though it only meant to be caring.

"Wh-" I began, then I realized his statement. I smiled at him, I must have been gloomy looking. "No! I'm--"

"Come on Abe!" He said to me with a small groan, "Don't act like I don't know anything." He began to laugh and pull his hand around in the water, "I've known you forever, I think I would know when you're not acting like yourself. I think, you're being really-"

"Red…I'm fine." I dove under the water, as if to object to anymore of his words.

As y body gently began to lift back to the top of the surface, I could feel a sort of emptiness in my body.

Just like the water around me, my heart felt, empty.

One would think that if your heart were empty, then it was a good thing. I always thought it was odd though. With an empty heart, could one not feel 'loved' or emotions rather then if it were nothing…Meaning that it had no weight to it, there was nothing there, no emotions, no love that had been put in…

As my head surfaced, I looked over at Red. He sat on the side still, as if he were thinking.

My mind wondered slightly about was bugging him. This feeling that was now coming over him, it was different then what Liz caused earlier.

"Are, you okay? Really?" I asked him, a little gently, though something forced my voice to be a little more aggressive.

His head picked up and he gazed at me, as if he were stunned that I had spoken.

"I thou--" He began, but he cut himself off and rethought his words.

"I'm not. I don't want to be any trouble…" Red said, not looking at me.

He must have felt embarrassed talking to me like this. Inside though, I felt a little ashamed. How could he think that I wasn't someone to talk to? "You can tell me…I won't think any differently of you." I had, for a second, thought that my words had made matters worse.

"I don't want to be alone… Liz left and probably wont be back for a day or so." He looked into the water.

"What can I do?" I asked him.

"Spend some time with me?" He asked me with a little desperation.

As my eyes came to met his, there came a feeling in my heart again. Once again though, it was empty.

His look became strained, as if he were afraid of my answer. I brought myself back to him though. Adverting my stray thoughts, I smiled at him, "Sure Red."

I pointed to a towel on the bar next to the ladder, "Hand me that towel?"

He leaned down, got off, and then handed me the towel as I climbed down.

"Thank you." My voice said in a grateful tone.

Red headed for the door, "Come here, I have to show you something." His tone sounded happy, as if he had forgotten his loneliness.

"Can I put a shirt on?" I asked as he began to leave.

"No, come on Abe." He said. His voice held a childish type tone in it. The second that our eyes had seen each other's though, it sent a shiver down my back.

My mind blew the feeling away though, as if I didn't care. Soon, I even found my legs walking towards him, and not caring in the least that I was still half naked.

As the door closed behind me, my body jumped. It was a loud noise that had caused the sound to reverberate off the walls and my body

"Red?" I asked, watching him walk over to a corner of his messy room where his TV's were.

He turned them on, "Yeah?" He asked, a little innocently.

"What did- you have to ah- show me?" I started to feel a little odd as he laughed with a toe of a cynical happiness.

"That was an excuse." He said simply, still looking at me.

"What are you talking about Red? I would have come-" I was cut off by his smooth, deep voice.

"No…To keep a shirt off of you." He smiled, as if he had won something.

"Listen…Red," I started to back away, keeping the thought of the door in my mind. "Well…" Is what I could say until he stopped smiling.

"Don't you see?" He asked. I must have been giving him a blank look because he soon sighed at me.

"Abe… I tricked you. You don't really think I would still need someone to keep my company?"

"So you tricked me…why?" I asked him. I did not believe that he didn't need anyone here…He wouldn't be doing this if so.

"Because, Liz really did leave…And I don't mind. Because now, I can pay attention to you." His pose was an odd one. Though he constantly wore his large coat, there really was no use for it in here.

He was still wearing his pants though and his tight black shirt. He also wore his horn guards. His body was slightly tilted towards me, his muscles were still firmly showing underneath his clothing.

How lovely he did look with his pose, a slight cocky smile, and his eyes narrowed at me.

The look in his eyes. Yes, it sent shivers down my body, as if someone were taking a feather to my spine.

"Red…" My voice was slightly wavering.

He cocked his head at me, "yeah, Buddy?"

I gazed at him, the door also in my view. His voice was so deep, almost as if we didn't know each other anymore. I couldn't do this. I had to get out.

My body began to drift to the door, my hand extending out to reach for it.

When something heavy hit my hand, and clutched onto it, I felt a sudden wave of fear. "You're not leaving are you?" He said with a deep smile above me.

I tried to tear away from him. I had no such luck though. Instead, he threw me to the bed.

When I had landed, my head hit the wall, and my vision blurred as my skull swelled with pain.

"Ahh…Are you okay Abe?" He asked as he climbed on top of me.

My body was thin, and twisted so that even more pain fell onto my body as he sat on my lower ribs. "Get off!" I coughed out.

"Come on Abe…You've never wanted to be 'comforted' before?" He stripped off his shirt.

A second later, I felt his skin on mine, it was hard, yet it was so warm, as if it were fire.

I felt my body slowly slide so that I could bare his weight better. From there, I could see into his eyes. They gleamed with lust.

It caused a thought to pop into my head. Red may have wanted to do this. Hell, he'd probably had been waiting for this moment. He had probably thought it all out in his head.

There was another sense that came with this reality. He thought he wanted this, that it might be able to work out. But, from seeing those eyes, and holding his hands to stroke gently over Red's chest, he could tell that after this, there was going to be nothing.

I knew Red couldn't see it, the future, but I knew this would go nowhere. This could even screw him and Liz over, and end their relation…Forever.

But, there was one thing that I, myself, could not deny. My heart felt heavy. As if it were being filled with emotions, ones that I didn't mind being there. There could have also been the feeling of Lust, perhaps a little more violent then others.

"You can't tell Liz." I whispered out while gently running my hands over his skin, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you two split up…Over this nonetheless." I said to him.

He closed his eyes and took in a breath, "No telling Liz." He smiled and then began to lower himself, holding his body over me with his hands and going down into a push up position.

I let him kiss me, figuring that he needed to get use to the feeling of my own texture.

My hands were able to slide under him and unbuckle his pants. Once the buckle was undone, I tried to pull his pants off.

Half his ass was revealed, strong and red, like the rest of his skin.

"Abe…slow down…" He said as he bit down on my shoulder. I thought he was trying to draw blood.

"I don't' have time Red…My-" I reminded him of how I was at limits with being on land in this condition.

He was quick to answer me with a soft, "Okay…I wanted to do it right, is all." He pulled my shorts off with ease.

I gave him a small smile, "We're both big boys, you'll deal." I grabbed him inside his shorts and tightened my grip, "Lets make it worth it?"

"Whatever you want Abe." He said with a small growl. "Will you be mine? Please?"

I gave a frown to him. Even if I was with him tonight, I didn't like the idea of another man claiming that I was his. "For tonight…yes." I muttered out as he slid a large finger in me.

I couldn't help but arch up, as a small pain began to burn in me. He moved in and out, then removed it. "I'm going to come in, okay?"

Despite the thought of uncertainty, I gave him a nod.

My breathing was already hitched, and sweat was coming from my body. I knew Red was sweating too because he dripped onto me as he readied himself.

I was already hard, anticipating the thought of Red being inside of me. Of course he was larger then I had expected.

When he began to push into me, I gave a small cry. His smaller, more human hand was then on my face, "Are you okay?"

"Just hurry." I said with a sharp breath of pain and anticipation.

In a second, he pushed into me, and then waited.

My legs slowly came to rest around his waist, as if he were there for me to cling onto. He seemed not to mind though. "Ready?" He asked.

I gave a small groan, the breath in my body coming out in a slight wheeze. "Yeah."

His thrusts were not slow. I could feel each one, slightly painless then the last as my body got use to it. It seemed to be getting better as he pumped. It was becoming pleasurable. I even felt his hand start to stroke me, a soft warmth waving through me.

I tilted my head back, and I groaned. A few seconds later, there came a rather enjoyable pleasure as he hit my prostate. I gave a small whimper, "Again."

He did it again, my body racked in pleasure as the pain sent shivers around me. Then he did it again. I even opened my one eye to see him sweating, and where it was, it left him looking slick and attractive. This was probably the thought that had pushed me over the edge.

As I climaxed onto Red, he thrust deeper down and arched back, as if to feel something more.

He was hot, and warm inside of me. There are many things I would have given to feel that again. I would have stayed there too, just to lay by him as he came out.

My breathing grew shallow though, and a blanket was soon wrapped around me. My body was lifted up and I realized that he was taking me back to my tank.

I couldn't see him because my eyes were shut. Sound seemed to leave me as well.

There was this cooling feeling around me. Water rushed onto and into me. It took me a second to breath, but then I felt the bottom of the tank come to lay beneath me.

My eyes opened, Red was swimming to get me. I raised my hand up to reach him.

He grabbed me and dragged me back up to the top. That same heavy feeling in my heart was still there.

"You okay? Abe?" Red was asking me.

"I'm fine." I said. I knew that I would have to tell him that this wasn't going to work. It would have to end here.

End of story.

Well, thank you for reading…review if you want to. Or don't. It doesn't really matter…as long as you dropped by.

-Request ended at Fri, Aug 1, 5:29 PM

TheLustofKilling

And all we have,

And all we want.

The screwed up, fucked up,

Mess we've made.


End file.
